Bonus Round: Thief
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Thief. For the Sixth Episode of another character, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. How To Unlock Win 4 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Thief. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blast Chiller *Blight *Dagger (Starting equipment option) *Gemstone Staff *Lucky 7 *Mechanical Leg *Nudgeblade *Nunchucks (Starting equipment option, Possible Level 5 reward option) *Pea Shooter (Starting equipment option) *Poison Needle (Starting equipment option) *Poison Slingshot *Slingshot (Possible Level 5 reward option) *Staff Shields *Cloak *Dodge *Iron Armor *Kite Shield *Leather Armor *Thick Skin Magic *Broken Mirror *Bronze Cauldron (Possible Level 5 reward option) *Catastrophe *Determination *Detonator *Glass Cauldron *Healing Crystal *Lantern *Paper Lantern *Raw Ambition *Secret Weapon *Table Slam *Tetraphobia Items *Backstab (Possible Level 5 reward option) *Bandage *Befuddle *Berlin Key (Starting equipment option, Possible Level 5 reward option) *Blender *Bump *Candle *Chisel *Counterfeit *Crowbar (Possible Level 3 reward option) *Doppeltwice *Dramatic Entrance *Dramatic Exit *First Aid Kit *Hacksaw (Possible Level 5 reward option) *Hookshot *Last Stand *Lockpick (Starting equipment option) *Master Key (Starting equipment option) *Midnight Charm *Pickpocket *Plaster *Signal Jammer *Singularity (Starting equipment option) *Skeleton Key (Possible Level 5 reward option) *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula *Splitula *Square Pair *Ungeradedice *Wrecking Ball (Starting equipment option, Possible Level 3 reward option) Floors This episode uses the "thief_remixgenerator" and "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: * Dagger and Lockpick * Wrecking Ball and Pea Shooter * Dagger and Berlin Key * Nunchucks and Master Key * Poison Needle and Singularity Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Cloak *Chisel OR Candle *Plaster *Dramatic Exit *Blast Chiller *Square Pair *Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Cloak *Chisel OR Candle *Plaster *Dramatic Exit *Blast Chiller *Square Pair *Leather Armor *Bump *Bandage *Pickpocket *Pea Shooter *Snake Eye Charm *Thick Skin *Healing Crystal Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell either Befuddle OR Counterfeit and 2 of the following items: **Cloak **Chisel OR Candle **Plaster **Dramatic Exit **Blast Chiller **Square Pair **Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Thick Skin **Healing Crystal Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Paper Lantern OR Lantern *Last Stand *Kite Shield *Tetraphobia *Chisel *Lucky 7 *First Aid Kit *Staff OR Gemstone Staff *Lockpick *Poison Slingshot Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Cloak **Chisel OR Candle **Plaster **Dramatic Exit **Blast Chiller **Square Pair **Leather Armor **Bump **Bandage **Pickpocket **Pea Shooter **Snake Eye Charm **Thick Skin **Healing Crystal * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Paper Lantern OR Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 **First Aid Kit **Staff OR Gemstone Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Chisel OR Candle *Secret Weapon *Splitula OR Spatula *Broken Mirror *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. There is a 30% chance to trade one of your items: **Master Key **Lockpick **Berlin Key **Nunchucks **Dagger * with a 10% chance of trading for Val's Blender, a 10% chance for Val's Doppeltwice, and a 10% chance for Val's Ungeradedice. The other 70% of the time, it will be a trade of one of your items: **Master Key **Nunchucks **Lockpick **Dagger *for one of Val's items: **Mechanical Leg **Determination **Broken Mirror **Catastrophe **Glass Cauldron * A shop, which sells 2 of the following items: **Dramatic Entrance **Raw Ambition **Hookshot **Signal Jammer **Determination **Dodge **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm * and 1 of the following items: **Paper Lantern OR Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 **First Aid Kit **Staff OR Gemstone Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Chisel OR Candle *Secret Weapon *Splitula OR Spatula *Broken Mirror *Iron Armor *Blight *Detonator Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple, one of these items: **Chisel OR Candle **Secret Weapon **Splitula OR Spatula **Broken Mirror **Iron Armor **Blight **Detonator * and one of these items: **Dramatic Entrance **Raw Ambition **Hookshot **Signal Jammer **Determination **Dodge **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Paper Lantern OR Lantern **Last Stand **Kite Shield **Tetraphobia **Chisel **Lucky 7 **First Aid Kit **Staff OR Gemstone Staff **Lockpick **Poison Slingshot Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. Trivia The following enemies cannot appear in this Episode: *Aurora *Mimic *Keymaster *Crystalina *Wisp Category:Episodes